Invader Zim: El Final
by Amiu
Summary: Han pasado varios años, y el planeta Tierra debe ser protegido. Pero, ¿qué sucede cuando dos individuos de especies diferentes se unen? Se crea una gran batalla final entre los planetas. Si, contiene ZADR
1. La Pesadilla Comienza

Capítulo 1: La Pesadilla Comienza

Lo poco que se puede apreciar en corredores oscuros son sombras creadas por nuestro propio temor a medida que tomamos velocidad por el camino sin fin del terror y la muerte.

Corriendo y corriendo por los oscuros pasillos y callejones, esquivando la basura y otros objetos que se le atravesaban en el camino, se acercaba de a poco a su presa. Su respiración era agitada y ruidosa, pero aún así no se detuvo, la emoción y la adrenalina eran drogas que recorrían todo su cuerpo y lo mantenían activo.

No había ningún tipo de luz, los bombillos de los postes se encontraban rotos, como si alguien los hubiera destruido a pedradas. No había ni una sola alma en todo el lugar, sólo el depredador y la víctima.

Los sonidos de sus pasos hacían eco por entre las paredes, hasta llegar a una bifurcación. El odio. El odio lo movía con una fuerza increíble, el rencor y el dolor. Deseaba hacerle sufrir, deseaba demostrarle todo el mal que le había hecho, y que ahora iba a pagar. Su pecho se inflaba y desinflamaba bajo su túnica negra, mientras que sus cristales precedidos por un destello dorado brillaban en la oscuridad. Su cara inexpresiva miraba de un lado a otro intrigado de cual era el camino que debiera tomar. Su víctima no estaba lejos, lo sabía, y quería atraparlo antes de ver la luz del alba. Deseaba destruirlo, despellejarlo, inducirle todo el dolor que sentía en aquel momento, y que había sentido durante toda su vida. Por causa de esa espantosa criatura, él estaba sufriendo aún más, nadie le apoyaba, le creían loco. Pero ya no, ya no más. Eso estaba a punto de terminar, saliendo él triunfante.

Optó finalmente por ir hacia la izquierda. En aquel momento se guiaba por sus instintos, los cuales le ayudaban a la perfección. Era un simple joven, ¿y qué? Eso no significaba que él no podría hacer la diferencia.

Siguió corriendo tan rápido como lo permitían sus piernas, hasta llegar a un pasillo más largo y espacioso que los demás, y adelante… Nada, sólo oscuridad. Sonrió con malicia; a partir de aquel punto no había vuelta atrás, ni otros caminos, ni ningún método para escapar. Comenzó a caminar lentamente, disfrutando de cada paso hacia su victoria, pero con el irrefutable mal hábito de ser como era; estaba pensando.

Más que pensando, se encontraba recordando, todo aquello que experimentó en su maldita y larga vida. Recordó a los seres que amaba, como éstos se le escaparon de las manos y cómo todo el mundo le odiaba. Él era alguien totalmente cuerdo, y era capaz de ver cosas que los demás no, y por ende le creían demente e incluso con un daño cerebral severo. Todos lo decían. No tenía amigos, y su familia estaba rota. ¿Qué más podía pasarle?

Aquella sensación que tenía le intrigó bastante, y siguió caminando hasta llegar a un tipo de arco que se adentraba a un cuarto oscuro. No sabía lo que le esperaba allí adelante, sólo sabía que tenía que continuar.

Dio unos pocos pasos cuando logró sentir una respiración débil por encima de él. Sonrió nuevamente. "Está aquí". Se quedó quieto por unos minutos esperando notar algún tipo de movimiento. Y fue cuando logró percibir un movimiento rápido y un leve sonido metálico arriba suyo, y logró saltar justo a tiempo para evadir el ataque de su enemigo. Aún en el aire, sacó su arma del saco y apuntó hacia la oscuridad dando tres disparos. Cayó al suelo con habilidad, mientras un golpe seco se escuchó a unos pocos pasos frente a él. Un gemido de dolor se hizo presente, mientras la luz del alba se hacía cada vez más clara. Logró notar un pequeño río de sangre a medida que se acercaba a su víctima. Lo vio tirado en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor por las heridas. El joven cazador sonrió con una malicia que ni él conocía.

Vaya, vaya. ¿Quién lo diría? Finalmente te atrapé – su víctima no decía nada, sólo trataba de aguantar el dolor – Eres sólo basura intergaláctica.

Lo miraba con desprecio. Cómo lo odiaba, con intensidad. Y viéndolo allí tirado, su mente volvía a trabajar a toda velocidad notando recuerdos que él sólo quería olvidar. Palabras que él había tratado de ignorar, pero no lo había logrado.

"Demente", "Tonto", "Cabezón", "Inútil", "Loco", "Imbécil", "Gusano", "Adefesio", "Deshecho"… Todas aquellas palabras que había recibido a lo largo de su vida le habían dolido, pero en aquel momento le quemaban en la sangre como si de un fuego ardiente se tratase. Se estaba descargando en la criatura que se hallaba a sus pies, y cómo lo disfrutaba. Aquella sensación nunca la había sentido, pero sabía lo que era; satisfacción. También sabía que estaba mal, pero en aquel momento no le importó.

La criatura dejó de hacer ruidos, pero no se levantó y tampoco le miró.

Trataste, sé muy bien que trataste, y tus planes no eran tan malos, el idiota eras tú. No sirves para nada, nunca lo hubieras logrado. Yo estaba aquí siempre, y siempre estaré para detener a otros como tú. – tomó con fuerza la pistola y la colocó en la sien de la criatura, notando como ésta temblaba ante el contacto frío del cruel metal – Adiós… para siempre.

El sonido del disparo fue en parte amortiguado por la piel de la víctima que sólo dio un pequeño grito con el impacto. La sangre no tardó en correr a borbotones por el suelo, manchando el cuerpo de su dueño y las botas del causante. Éste retiró lentamente el arma tratando de disfrutar del momento, pero no pudo. No sentía nada, lo cual se demostraba a la perfección en su inexpresivo rostro. La luz del amanecer iluminó la habitación con su resplandor, haciendo que el cuerpo del joven brillara de un modo antinatural mientras hacía sombra a la patética figura que ahora se hallaba inerte en el suelo.

Finalmente he logrado acabar contigo… Zim…

La oscuridad lo envolvió de golpe al igual que una ola de frío mientras un grito fuerte le despertaba. Trató de calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón mientras nivelaba su respiración. Sus ojos abiertos miraban la pared contraria del lugar mientras se daba cuenta de que se hallaba en su habitación. Limpió el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano, mientras analizaba lo que acababa de soñar. "He matado a Zim". Aquel pensamiento le dio escalofríos, pero trató de ignorarlos. No sabía por qué había soñado aquello, y esperaba no volverlo a hacer. Miró el reloj de su escritorio y notó que faltaban unos veinte minutos para alistarse e ir a la escuela. Decidió levantarse de una vez y dirigirse hacia el baño donde se lavó el rostro y se preparó para aquel día. Su reflejo en el espejo le devolvió una mirada preocupada. Se sacó los lentes y los limpió con cuidado.

"Definitivamente no quiero tener ese sueño de nuevo. Necesito una vida".


	2. Todo Extraño, Todo Solo

**Capítulo 2: Todo Extraño, Todo Solo**

Han pasado tres años, exactamente tres. Siempre lo recordaba, era como una fecha célebre e inolvidable, pero más que nada, una fecha que sólo él entendía el por qué era especial.

De camino a la escuela secundaria, seguía pensando en aquella pesadilla que había tenido en la madrugada. ¿Acaso significaba algo? Recordaba las cosas a medias, lo único que veía eran unas pocas imágenes de lo que había vivido, y aquel sentimiento con el que había despertado no lo había abandonado, aún. Él no era un monstruo, no quería serlo, no quería ser igual a…

Mi padre… - susurró.

¡Dib! Intento concentrarme, pero tu molesta voz me lo impide.

No respondió. Nunca lo hacía. Sólo mantenía esos pensamientos que le nublaban la mente. Sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a la escuela secundaria. Se quedó parado observándola mientras los demás alumnos le pasaban de lado para entrar al instituto. Su hermana Gaz le había dejado solo. Fue cuando notó cómo alguien le pasaba por al lado. Era extraño, él siempre le decía algo para molestarle. Se lo quedó mirando notando que estaba algo extraño; su cabeza se encontraba inclinada mirando permanentemente el suelo, sus pies se arrastraban y su caminar era lento y deprimente. Había como un aura oscura a su alrededor, no era necesario ser un experto para presentirlo.

"¿Qué le sucede? Nunca lo había visto así."

El timbre de la escuela había sonado, y se apresuró a entrar a clases. Allí también lo vio sentado, con sus manos sobre su regazo y la cabeza a pocos centímetros de la mesa. Dib tomó asiento en su mesa sin decir nada, mientras el profesor entraba para dar la primera sesión de su tortura.

Última hora de la jornada. Filosofía era una clase aburrida, y nadie le paraba. Parecía que al profesor no le importaba. Dib se encontraba con su mal hábito, pensando en aquella fecha especial y en los tres largos años que habían pasado. Su familia seguía igual, pequeña y rota. Su hermana había cambiado un poco su estilo, pues se había dejado crecer el cabello y lo tenía con picos púrpuras, pero su estilo gótico se mantenía aún intacto, además de su adicción por la pizza y los videojuegos. Su padre seguía siendo el profesor más famoso del mundo, aquel hombre egoísta que no se preocupaba por sus hijos, ni siquiera cuando su esposa estaba viva. Recordó las pocas imágenes que poseía de su madre en su memoria. Gaz se le parecía mucho, en cambio él había salido muy parecido a Membrane. Él de por sí también había cambiado, estaba más alto, sus ropas aún así eran las mismas, al igual que su peinado, y su admiración por lo sobrenatural.

"Lo sobrenatural."

Se volteó a ver al joven de piel verdosa que se hallaba sentado en el otro extremo del salón. Zim había llegado a la Tierra ese mismo día, pero tres años atrás. Por eso es que la fecha que Dib tenía en mente era tan especial; la llegada del alien a su vida. Siempre con su uniforme de soldado, su PAK extraño, y su disfraz barato. Pero Dib notó que hacía ya un tiempo, Zim comenzó a traer una peluca un poco más larga de color negro y lacio. Era extraño, nunca se preocupaba por verse diferente. Pero si se había dado cuenta de cuánto había crecido, a pesar de ser un poco más bajo que él mismo. Siempre le estuvo deteniendo en sus planes de conquistar el planeta, y siempre estuvo soportando su mega ego que poseía, pero aquel día… todo era diferente.

El joven investigador notó que el alien se encontraba dibujando algo en una hoja. Logró percibir un aire melancólico por encima de sí, y una mirada triste. Dib se lo quedó mirando fijamente manteniendo su barbilla apoyada en una mano. Zim estaba dibujando algo, cuando de golpe, comenzó a afincar el lápiz contra el papel, rasgándolo un poco. Luego, tomó lo que quedaba de la hoja y la volvió una bola con rabia en sus expresiones, tirando el objeto contra su cabeza haciendo que rebotara contra el suelo. Y para completar aquella extraña obra, el joven verde comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa unas tres veces, antes de dejarla definitivamente allí, envolviendo su rostro con sus brazos, hundiéndose en su desesperación. Dib se sobresaltó al sentir que alguien le tocaba el hombro tratando de llamar su atención.

¡Psst! ¡Hey, Dib!

¿Qué sucede, Keef? – preguntó confundido, mirando al niño con el ceño fruncido.

Me estaba preguntando… ¿eres gay?

¿¡Disculpa!? – exclamó, haciendo que el profesor se callara. Dib dio una expresión de disculpa hacia el profesor, quien se volteó resignado a continuar con aquella condena. El joven paranormal volteó hacia su interlocutor mirándolo incrédulo - ¿¡De dónde demonios sacas que yo soy… eso!?

Es que estabas mirando fijamente a Zim, y pensé que quizás te gustaba.

No, no me gusta Zim, y no soy gay.

Ah, bueno. ¿Y sabes lo que le sucede? Se lo ve muy triste.

¿¡Cómo diablos quieres que lo sepa!? – aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

¡Señor Membrane! ¡Si va a estar saboteando mi clase con gritos innecesarios, le recomiendo que salga inmediatamente del aula antes de que le condene a la escuela de verano!

¡No, y-yo…! Lo siento, profesor, no volverá a ocurrir – dijo, bajando la cabeza con resignación.

¡Bien! Como les iba diciendo… - el timbre de salida le había interrumpido, pero nadie se había movido. El profesor dio un suspiro. – Pueden salir…

Los alumnos enloquecieron, y se abalanzaron a la puerta y a las ventanas saliendo en una simulación de estampida. Dib guardó tranquilamente sus libros, y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Esperaba que un tonto niño verde le saltara encima con groserías, pero no ocurrió. Dib notó que definitivamente, algo andaba mal. Regresó al salón de clases, y se asomó de a poco. Notó que Zim aún se hallaba con la misma posición de antes, el rostro entre sus brazos. Dib no hizo ruido alguno, sólo se le quedó mirando. Notó que el joven alien se movía de a poco, levantando su cabeza lentamente dando paso a una expresión que, cualquiera que la viera, se quedaría en una pieza, sorprendido, e incluso triste. Zim se estaba quitando su peluca, dando paso a dos largas antenas en forma de 'L', sabiendo Dib que le habían crecido con el paso de aquellos años. Luego, Zim se había quitado sus lentes, dando paso a su verdadera forma. Dib se sorprendió, nunca pensó que Zim se delataría de aquella forma en un lugar público. Dib entró al salón, se plantó frente al alien, y se le quedó mirando. Zim levantó el rostro para verlo, mostrando unos ojos que, anterior a ser rojos, pasaron a un fucsia oscuro, pero no expresaban aquella superioridad de siempre, más bien todo lo contrario. Esto hizo que Dib sintiera una punzada en su pecho, sin saber por qué.

Zim… - susurró.

Déjame en paz, Dib-humano…

Dib no dijo nada, sólo se le quedó mirando. No sabía se los alienígenas lloraban, y mucho menos los Irkens. Se preguntó si Zim lloraría alguna vez, con lágrimas diferentes a las humanas, sin agua en su composición, para que no le hiciese daño. No lo sabía, pero de no conocer al alien, creería que sus ojos se le habían empañado de algo líquido.

Zim, has estado extraño todo el día… - no obtuvo respuesta – ¿Te sucede algo? – el alien lo miró ahora con odio.

¿¡Y a ti que te importa, gusano!? – le gritó, pero Dib se mantuvo tranquilo.

Dib: Es que… tú no eres así.

¿Qué sabes tú? – recogió su disfraz, y mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta, se colocaba sus lentes.

Te conozco, Zim. Nunca te había visto así. Algo malo te sucedió, lo sé. – aquellas palabras detuvieron a Zim, quien apoyó una mano sobre el marco de la puerta mientras suspiraba.

Todo está perdido, humano. Ya nada importa… nada – y colocándose la peluca encima, salió del salón dejando al humano solo.

Solo con sus pensamientos, solo con su mirada preocupada, solo en aquel lugar oscuro y vacío de sentimientos… solo con su confusión y frustración.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

Te lo aseguro, nunca lo había visto así. Está demasiado raro. – un gruñido se hizo escuchar como respuesta – En serio, Gaz. Algo extraño le sucede a Zim, pero aún no he podido averiguarlo… - el gruñido aumentó de intensidad – No he tenido oportunidad de espiarlo, sus métodos de seguridad en su base han mejorado bastante…

¡Dib! ¡Más te vale que cierres tu bocota, o de lo contrario te haré algo tan horrible que desearás que nunca haya nacido! – gritó, mirándolo con sus ojos de color ámbar, para luego regresar a sus videojuegos.

"¡Qué carácter!" – se paró del sofá. – "Tengo que averiguar qué le sucede a ese niño espacial. De seguro esta fingiendo, creando un nuevo plan para apoderarse del planeta"

Llegó a su habitación, y se sentó frente a su laptop, encendiéndola y abriendo el programa de espionaje para ver lo que el alien estaba haciendo en su refugio.

Qué suerte que Zim no haya descubierto la cámara que he puesto hace tres años en su base.

No del todo cierto. Aquella cámara la había instalado el robot funcional de Zim, sólo que… no en el lugar que Dib hubiera preferido. La cámara captaba imágenes de la cocina de Zim directo a la pantalla de la computadora de Dib. No se veía a nadie, ningún movimiento. Quizás Zim se hallaba en su laboratorio subterráneo, Dib nunca lo sabría, le costaba entrar a la base, todo se había vuelto más complicado. Dib movió la cámara con un control apuntando a la sala, dónde sólo se podía ver la mitad del lugar. Notó que en el sofá se hallaba GIR, el robot fallido del alien, viendo la televisión. Pero el joven paranormal notó algo más; a la sombra del sofá se hallaba… "Zim". Pero estaba extraño, con sus piernas recogidas y su rostro oculto entre sus brazos.

¡Me encanta este programa! – el robot chilló agudamente. Segundos después, se volteó hacia su amo - ¿Amo? – no hubo respuesta, y el SIR se levantó del sofá y se acercó a su amo, apoyando una mano sobre su brazo – Amo… ¿Te sientes triste? – el susodicho levantó el rostro, mirando a su sirviente con una mirada de soslayo.

¡Ay, GIR! Mi vida ya se acabó…

No diga eso…

Si, GIR. Ya no me queda nada. Nada…

Zim… - susurró Dib, sin lograr entender nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Todo se arreglará – le dijo el robot, dándole una sonrisa.

Silencio. El alien se levantó de su lugar mirando al robot inexpresivamente, para luego desaparecer de la vista de la cámara de Dib. El joven logró escuchar el sonido de una puerta al cerrarse. Vio como GIR buscaba algo, su disfraz, el cual se puso encima para luego seguir a su amo y salir también por la puerta. Dib apagó la computadora, se colocó sus botas y su chaleco. Se quedó mirando un objeto sobre su escritorio. Vaciló, pero al final tomó la cámara, por si acaso. Bajó las escaleras notando que Gaz seguía con sus videojuegos. Dib salió de la casa con un plan en mente; buscar a Zim y averiguar lo que ocurría.

Dib seguía recorriendo los lugares cercanos donde posiblemente se podría encontrar Zim. Llevaba media hora tratando de ubicar al alien, cuando casi se daba por vencido por aburrimiento. Cruzando una esquina, vio a GIR al otro lado de la calle con un par de paquetes en la mano. Dib le siguió despacio, hasta que llegaron a la entrada de un parque. Aquello le sorprendió, nunca creyó que Zim fuera a aquel lugar. Dib vio como GIR se acercaba a su amo, quien estaba sentado en una de las bancas bajo un árbol. El robot dejó los paquetes sobre la banca, y abrió uno de ellos comiendo su contenido, el cual parecía ser una gran cantidad de gomitas con forma de gusano. Dib decidió acercarse lentamente, cuando vio que GIR dejaba sólo a Zim para perseguir a una ardilla. Aquella era su oportunidad, y debía aprovecharla.

Con tranquilidad, se fue acercando a la banca donde se hallaba el joven verde. Zim había estado con aquella actitud desde hacía unas tres semanas y media, pero Dib estaba impresionado. Zim no sólo había cambiado radicalmente en su actitud, sino también en su imagen; ya no vestía más el uniforme Irken, sino más bien ropas negras, camisas manga largas y pantalones del mismo modo, todo con una talla más grande de la que Zim parecía ser. Aún conservaba sus botas y sus guantes, y la peluca negra le llegaba hasta los hombros, lisa de color azabache. Pero lo que más le había sorprendido a Dib era que Zim ya no llevaba más su PAK en la espalda. El alien no levantó la vista cuando el humano se le paró al frente. Dib se sentó a su lado, colocando la bolsa de gomitas sobre su regazo y mirando al suelo. Silencio.

Zim…

¿Qué quieres, bestia apestosa? – contestó el alien con su voz apagada. Dib suspiró.

Zim, sé que somos enemigos y todo eso, pero… - empezó a jugar con el paquete en sus manos – Sé que te sucede algo. No eres el mismo de antes, más bien… todo lo contrario…

Deberías estar feliz, ya no tienes que preocuparte de que alguien… - se calló de golpe, cerrando los ojos fuertemente como si estuviese soportando algún dolor.

Dib no entendía nada, pero algo en su interior le hizo sentir extraño, como triste por la situación del alien, y se odió por eso, por sentir lástima de su enemigo. "Demonios. ¡Es mi enemigo!". Dib apoyó ligeramente la palma de su mano en el hombro del alien.

El silencio entre ambos se hizo presente, un silencio incómodo. GIR seguía perdido, y Dib no sabía que más decir. Fue cuando Zim soltó un suspiro profundo.

Ustedes los humanos son tan complicados…

¿En qué sentido? – le miró el rostro, el cual estaba pasivo con los ojos cerrados.

En que siempre les pasa algo. Algo bueno viene, luego, los lastiman y los dejan sin nada, para que luego ustedes sonrían y digan que todo está bien… Qué diferentes somos los irkens…

Dib se extrañó; nunca creyó que Zim le hablara, mucho menos de aquel modo tan tranquilo, como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada, como si nunca hubiesen sido enemigos.

Zim... Sé que somos enemigos, sé que luchamos en todo momento, pero nunca creí que me dirías algo tan… bueno, algo…

¿Qué? – le interrumpió.

Siendo un alien, nunca creí que hablaras de un modo tan… humano. – el alien sonrió con malicia.

¡Ah! Tanto tiempo en esta asquerosa bola de tierra me ha contaminado de sus costumbres. Como desearía destruirla…

¡No lo harás! – se levanto Dib con furia, dando a entender su punto, pero se sorprendió al ver que Zim no reaccionaba. El alien se paró del banco y lo miró profundamente.

No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, humano. No hay invasor alguno en tu planeta, y nadie la conquistará. – se fue alejando, dejando al investigador confuso. Fue cuando Dib se espabiló y le llamó.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Zim? – el alien se detuvo, pero siguió dándole la espalda.

No te aclararé nada, Dib-gusano. Lo único que te diré es que ya no tengo interés en tomar posesión de este asqueroso lugar. Es todo tuyo, más no lo tomes como una victoria definitiva. – y se fue.

"¿Qué demonios…?"

Dib no entendía nada. ¿No conquistar la Tierra? Definitivamente algo ocurría. De golpe, algo le dio en la cabeza que le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

¡¡Wooohooo!!

Agh, GIR…

¡Hola, Hombre-leche!

¿Te podrías quitar de encima?

El joven se paró, quitándose de la cabeza al robot disfuncional que reía enloquecido. Tomándolo entre sus manos, se sentó en el banco colocando al robot sobre su regazo mientras se frotaba la zona lastimada. El robot hacía pequeños gorgoteos mientras producía una serie de ruidos extraños. Dib se lo quedó mirando con curiosidad.

GIR, ¿sabes lo que le ocurre a tu maestro? – el robot paró de hacer sus payasadas para mirar fijamente al adolescente.

¡Uuuuh! – se lo quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, y justo cuando Dib creía que no le respondería, el robot lo hizo – Ha estado triste, muy triste…

¿Triste, dices? Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué le ocurrió?

Dijo que estaba solo, que no le quedaba nada. Pero no es cierto, aún habían waffles en la nevera, yo mismo los hice.

Dib seguía sin comprender. ¿Qué le habría ocurrido al irken para que estuviese triste? Dib lo había notado, su aura negativa y su extraña forma de actuar. Ya le parecía extraño el que Zim no llegara con otro plan de ruina para el mundo.

¿Cómo es eso, GIR?

Ehhh… No lo sé. El amo ha estado muy triste. Dice que ya lo sabía, pero yo no sabía que él sabía.

¿Saber qué?

Algo.

GIR.

Algo… así – se paró sobre el regazo del joven, saludando como un soldado.

Por supuesto, Dib no entendía nada. Dando un suspiro, tomó al robot en brazos y comenzó a caminar fuera del parque a la calle. Sus pensamientos iban a millón, pero ninguno le daba respuesta a lo que ocurría. En un momento dado, sintió como GIR se revolvía en sus brazos, y dejándolo en el suelo, vio como se alejó desapareciendo a la vuelta de la esquina. Dib siguió su camino a casa, pero no fue allí a donde sus pies lo condujeron. Al detenerse, se halló frente a una casa de lo más extraña; las paredes pintadas de un verde resaltante, el techo morado, una antena sobre este, tubos y cables gruesos saliendo de las paredes para invadir los hogares que tenía a los lados, gnomos de mirada siniestra en el jardín, y globos y carteles ridículos dando el mismo mensaje de "Amo a la Tierra".


End file.
